UNBOUNDED
by tad2me
Summary: Master Tattoo artist Bella Swan along with her piercing partner Alice Brandon, head off to Lake Tahoe for a Tattoo & Piercing Convention. A lot of artist around the world come to partake in the show. Competitions and demonstrations happen all weekend. No one can beat Bella. Until ink artist Edward Cullen shows up and heats up the competition in more ways than one.


**Unbounded**

ONE SHOT STORY

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. Story was made up in my head with inspiration of research I did. No copyright infringement intended_.

_This piece was written for the Mark Me contest, but was rejected and didn't make the cut. So I decided to post it on my own and write a little more of the story._

_Thanks to my Betas: Kathy, Karen and Jordan for helping me._

It was hard deciding to close for a whole week over Labor Day weekend, but they asked Alice and I to come back to the Annual Lake Tahoe Tattoo & Body Piercing Convention. Tattoo artists and body piercers from all over the world will be there either to attend or partake in demonstrations.

They have competitions, demonstrations, prizes, food and lots of fun. Since Alice and I both have tattoos and piercings of the nose, ears and belly button, as art and bling is our business, how could I say no to that?

With our bags packed and tucked into the trunk of the car, we set out for Lake Tahoe. The top is down on the convertible, music is playing, sun at our backs, and wind in our hair. Let the fun begin.

Arriving at the Montbleu Resort & Convention Center, we park and walk into the resort to check in.

"Hi, can I help you?" the receptionist said behind the desk.

"Yes, Bella Swan and Alice Brandon checking in."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Swan and Ms. Brandon, you are in the Sierra Suite. Here are your keys and the room is fully stocked and ready for you. Enjoy." She smiles. "Oh, and if you have any problems, please let me know."

We grab the keys and head to our room. We get this room every time. The lobby seems pretty busy with people coming and going. Not watching where Alice was going, she bumps into a man.

He holds onto her arm, giving her a crooked smile. I stand there as those two just smiled at each other. I see he has a really nice tat on his right arm of an eagle and has an earring. I roll my eyes and step into the elevator. "Alice, I'm going up, you coming?"

She nods, keeping her eyes on Mr. southern boy. "Um, yeah, I'm coming, hold it." She turns and waves goodbye to him.

Once the doors shut, she lets out a scream. "OMG, Bella, he is to die for and that southern charm has my panties all wet. I think this is going to be a great weekend."

I roll my eyes and giggle at her. We get to our room and settle in, looking at the complimentary basket filled with a bottle of wine, fruit, cheese and crackers. I sit down and nibble. "Mmmm, this is good. Hey Ali, where is the itinerary?"

She leaves the room and comes back with the itinerary. "Here, look it over. I see we have a pre-party tonight, maybe I'll run into my southern boy."

I grab it and look it over. Looks like we are going to have some fun times again. Tonight is the pre-party, informational meeting at eight. Show hours are from twelve to eleven, with Saturday from eleven to eleven. I have demonstrations from one to three, and then it's just manning the booth with attendees walking the show that we tattoo for contest each day if they want to partake.

"You know, I just don't understand why they have to go so late. They don't give us any time to party, but at least on Sunday it goes from eleven to ten, with a pool party afterwards. Monday is just an appreciation party on the lake." Alice sat down, nibbling on the food from the basket too, nodding her head looking lost in thought.

I shake my head smiling. "Come on Alice, let's get ready for the pre-party and go find your man.

I, for one, am not interested in a man at this time. So many guys come in and hit on me while I give them tats, it's almost ridiculous. Why can't just a normal guy just sweep me off my feet?

We both get to one of the rooms that are full of other artists. Stepping inside, I hear my name. "Hey Swan, I see you made it another year, huh?" I look over to see Mike Newton grinning from ear to ear. I roll my eyes and cringe as this man never gives up after many times I told him I am not interested in him.

"Yo, Mike, you know this is my gig every year and you also know I kick your ass. So, when are you going to give up?"

"Never, you are just too much to give up on." He just keeps smiling and I keep on walking by him while I hold my hand up, ignoring him, and heading to the bar to grab a drink.

Alice and I sit down and order our drinks. Just then we hear a commotion at the door, with lights flashing and we both turn to see a man striding into the room wearing shades, decked out in black jeans, boots and a white tee with the sleeves cut off, nicely displaying the tattoos on one of his arms that are built like cannons.

This dude is seriously looking delicious. I can't help but lick my lips, then bite my bottom lip, as I feel myself instantly go wet. I cross my legs, and wiggle in my chair, never having experienced this feeling before.

I grab my drink and take a huge gulp. Alice snickers next to me and looks at what my eyes see. "Down girl! I don't think I have ever seen you like this before. Looks like someone's gonna get lucky tonight."

I totally am not even listening to her, as I have morphed into the Twilight zone and see no way of returning. Alice tugs on my arm when I finally break eye contact with the man. "Bella, the meeting is starting, let's go, here is another drink." I look at her blankly, until she smiles holding my drink. "Oh, yeah, okay, let's go."

We head over to sit down at the tables as the meeting started. Harry Clearwater is the first to speak, explaining about the convention and various contests. My mind continuously wanders over to where sex on legs is, along with Southern Boy that Alice ran into in the lobby.

His eyes were already on mine and he lifts his drink, tipping it in my direction with a sexy smile. I shift in my seat as I feel a tingle between my legs.

Damn him! Who is this guy and what is it with him anyway? The next thing I know people are clapping, bringing me out of my trance. I look around and see that everyone is getting up and leaving. I look at Alice to see if I missed anything important. "What did I miss?"

She smiles. "Nothing, you're lucky, but let's go party and get our groove on the dance floor.

I go to the bar waiting for the bartender to come to my end so I can order a drink. He slowly makes his way down. "What can I get you to drink ladies?"

"Two Cosmos, please?" We both giggle, knowing that we will be feeling good in no time. I see sex on legs getting around, mingling with others. Music is playing in the background.

"Come on, let's go dance." Alice said pulling me out on the dance floor. We are dancing and laughing having a great time. We mingle with other artists, like Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, and Angela Webber. They are all very well-known tattoo artists that I have competed against in the past.

Alice goes off on her own to find her southern boy to dance with, leaving me hanging with Eric and Angela. We reminisced about past years. We toast to many more and wish each other luck this weekend.

Just as I am getting up to leave to get another drink, I decide I need to find out about this new guy, so I walk up to him, making sure he is looking at me when I get to him. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan with Infinity Ink and Beyond. Are you enjoying the party?"

He nods, smiling. "Um….yeah, sure."

Okay, this is kind of awkward. "Cool, this must be your first time here. I don't recall you being here before and you are...?"

"Um, nope, not here. Been to others, but not this one. And you?" He points his finger at me. Finally, getting somewhere.

"Yeah, this is my fourth year. I have won every contest they have. So, tell me how long have you been an artist? I like your tattoo on your arm." I need to keep the questions going to let him know not to mess with me. I still am hoping he gives me his name.

He looks at his arm, holding it out. "Oh, thanks. I have been an artist for five years now. I have heard that you are very good at what you do. I had to see for myself, to see what kind of competition I'm up against."

Swallowing hard, he thinks he has competition? He has another thing coming. "Oh, so you'll have your work cut out for you. No one has ever beaten me before, and I don't think you would be good enough to beat me either." Yeah, it was a bit presumptuous of me to say that, but he was getting to me.

He steps back smiling. "Not good enough? Well, we'll see about that." He continues walking backwards, with me slowing following him until I stop. "Bring it!" I folded my arms.

He takes one giant step toward me, runs his finger down my cheek bone and whispers. "Oh I will, and you can bet your sweet little pussy, that I will win you over as well. My eyes are on the prize." He winks at me and walks out of the room, leaving me feeling more than a little heated, both sexually and emotionally. Anger rose just quickly thinking how dare he thinks he can win me over.

After tossing and turning almost all night thinking about this man who would not tell me who he is and how I just wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. It continually haunts my mind. What is with this guy?

Regardless, I know I am better than him and I should have nothing to worry about.

I wake up to my alarm going off. I must have been able to get some sleep, but still not enough. I crawl out of bed and hit the shower. I get out just as Alice is going in.

We get ready, eat breakfast and then go to check in for the show. Having time to get our supplies and set up our booth before the show opens up, I am needing to have more coffee to get me get through this day.

Alice and I got to our booth. There are two tables and two chairs and guest can use either, while we work on them. Unloading our supplies as we get ready, I look up just in time to see sex on legs walk toward us and stops just in front of us, turns around and steps into the booth across from us, bearing the name Twilight Body Art & Bling by Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock.

Pointing at him. "You have got to be kidding me! He has to be across from us? Seriously? Ugh!" I let out a groan while Alice just giggles and shrugs her shoulders.

Standing there watching him with narrowed eyes and my arms crossed, I feel my temper start to rise. How can they do this to me? I am not going to let him get to me. I am better than he is, and I'll prove it!

The show is now officially open and my first customer arrives. He wants four skulls stacked on each other with red glowing eyes on his right leg. Black and red, should be quick. I get started on him right away.

We are so busy with people coming and going. A lot of past attendees that know me are here. I don't even pay attention to the new guy across from me, until I take a break and I step over to watch him tattoo someone. I gotta say, not bad.

He smirks and winks at me. I roll my eyes at him and walk back to my booth. The day flies by and they announce some of the contest entries, such as best sleeve, best back, and best leg piece. I won for best leg, which also went onto best tattoo of the day. I have to say that one was pretty cool and what can I say?

Edward did not win anything for Friday's events and I can say that I was pretty happy.

Saturday is hopping even more so. Alice has been steady with piercing non-stop. I get ready for my demonstration up front in the roped off area. I will be showing the technique of shading. Every year that I have done this, I have taught something different each time. I want to make sure I give someone something different and not the same every time.

I get back to the booth to find Alice flirting with Jasper. I swear that girl has it bad. I shake my head, smiling as Jasper slowly walks back to his booth. Edward is busy working on girl who seems to be drooling over him.

I plop down in the chair as there seems to be a break in the crowd and watch Edward. My mind wanders as I look at his features. His hair is thick and slightly long, sticking up every which way. He has an incredible jaw line that defines his face. I wonder what it would feel like to lick and kiss that jaw, working my way down his neck to his chest, and down to his abs, going all the way down to his happy trail. Oh, the happy trail, until I get to the prize. I lick my lips and bite my lip at the thought, letting out a soft moan.

"Ahem, earth to Bella, Hello there?" Alice is waving her hand in front of my face, taking me out of reverie.

Blinking and shaking my head. "What?" I look at her snickering.

"Bella, did you have a nice trip to Edwardland? It must have been pretty juicy from the sounds you were making."

"Shut up Ali!" I growl at her, which just makes her laugh even more. Just then a few people lingering around wanted Alice to do a piercing. Thank God. I am safe for the moment.

They finally announced the contest winners for Saturday's events and it seems Edward won in Tattoo of the Day for his tiger head on an arm. He is smiling and people are cheering, slapping him on the back.

He walks up to me, leaning into my ear. "Well, it looks like I take this one, Bel...la." He walks back to his booth. I turn watching him with narrowed eyes. Whatever, I wasn't really trying today, because I had the demonstration today and knew I would not be participating anyways. But bring it on tomorrow for best of the best.

Another busy day of tattoo's and piercing. Today's contest categories are Most Realistic Overall, Best Portrait in Color or in Black & Gray, Most Unusual, Best Lettering, Crappiest Tattoo and the grand finale of Best in Show.

Piercing side they don't have any competition, but it's all about the tattoos. Some of my customers are invited to the convention and partake in the contest as well as those I do same day. Only you are limited in some instances.

Leah and Seth show up to participate in the contest. I did their tribal symbols and wolf heads. Seth has his in a dream catcher, while Leah just has the head. I have to say it's one of my better ones I've done.

I wish I knew what Edward was going to submit, but I am not worried, because I know my work is superb.

Harry gets ready to make the final announcement for the contest winners and Edward comes to stand next to me, shoulder to shoulder, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Good Luck, Bella, you're gonna need it." He snickers.

Feeling his breath on my neck, I shiver and turn to look at him, eyeing him. "Oh, I don't need luck, because I know I have it. But, hey, good luck to you, you will need it." I snicker and step to the side, away from him. He steps closer to me. What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to get on my nerves?

Harry announces that Edward picked up a win, as well as myself in some of the categories, leaving Edward and I tied overall. When he announced for Best in Show, I started to get nervous. I cannot see what tattoo is on display.

Harry looks right at both of us and I knew, before he spoke that this is not going to be good. When he announces that there is a tie between us, I stand there with my mouth open, eyes bugged out, in total shock.

He says that they will have to have another judge come in and determine who the winner is tomorrow. Well, at least I still have a chance. I decide that since the show is over, I am going to go to the pool party and have fun. There is nothing I can do about the outcome of the contest right now anyway.

By the time Alice and I get there, the party is in full swing. We get our drinks and mingle with people. Edward and Jasper are watching us from a distance while they talk to other people.

We dance, drink, laugh, and dance, and drink some more. I am feeling all sorts of friskiness and walk over to Edward, moving my hips and placing my hands all over his body, while I wiggle and move.

I hear him gasp, when my hand runs down the front of his pants on his thigh. With all this alcohol in my system, feeling him up is turning me on. I feel that tingling feeling again between my legs.

He grabs my hand, holding it away from him and brings it to wrap it around me, so we are hugging. My back to his chest. His lips are on my ear, licking and sucking, breathing heat down my neck.

Still moving, he whispers, "I so want to fuck you until you can't walk. How about we go back to your room?" I let out a moan, instantly going wet at the thought of him fucking me senseless.

I step away, still holding his hand, pulling out from him and crashing tightly into his body. We are swaying to the music and I reach my hand up around the back of his head to pull him down to me and plant a kiss on his lips firmly.

Pulling away, I smile, grabbing his hand again and lead him out of the pool area toward the elevator to my room. Once we are in, he growls, pushing me up against the wall, pinning me as I feel his erection on my stomach. His lips are on mine. His tongue is in search of mine. I open, taking him in. He tastes so good, his smell is intoxicating. I can't get enough of him as my fingers pull on his hair, making him moan.

The elevator door opens and I shove him off of me, keeping hold of his shirt as I pull him to my door. His hands are all over my body, feeling me up. I am on fire. Opening the door, while he sucks on my neck, I cannot think. He pushes me into my room, closes the door and presses me against the wall. I can feel his heat burning through. His hands cup my ass, holding me up. His hips push into me while my legs wrap around his hips.

I grab at his clothes, as he grabs at mine, ripping them off each other until we are both naked, while our lips are all over each other. Our breathing picks up. He speaks. "Bella...I fucking want you. I want you so bad." His mouth is now on my breast. My hands are in his hair. "Take me."

His hand reaches down between my legs, slipping his fingers into me. "Oh, Bella, you are so wet. This is all for me. I told you that your pussy will be mine." I let out a moan. He is driving me mad.

Removing his fingers, he grabs my ass again and I wrap my legs around him, with me pinned against the wall, he quickly inserts his cock into me. He thrusts hard, we both moan out loud. Damn he feels good inside of me. "Edward, harder...faster...more." I breathe out. I clutch onto his hair, tugging on it. He does as I ask. I feel myself climaxing, as I feel him so close also and next thing we both come at the same time and we slowly come back down from our high, his forehead on mine, while collecting our breathing with him still in me and he carries me to my room.

Placing me on the bed, he slowly pulls out. I feel so empty without him. He walks into the bathroom and comes back out with tissues to clean me up and then he lays on top of me with his arm on each side of mine, looking into my eyes, he slowly leans down to kiss me.

With slow kisses and I feel him harden again, his lips trail along my jaw to my ear, he whispers, "Baby, you are so good, and I am going to fuck you again." He pushes into me, making me groan. Damn, I can't believe this feels so good. He thrust in and out slowly, making it painfully hard for me to last.

My hands are all over his body, feeling him, my fingers claw and pull him down onto me, holding him tight against my body. I just want us to be one, as we move together in sync. We fit together perfectly.

Once we finish with round two, we move rounding three on the floor, and ended up in the shower for round four. I am able to see all of his tattoos that he has, but don't pay much attention to them, even though they make him look even hotter. He does not have any piercings, which is odd, but not everyone likes them.

He bent me over taking me from behind. "Damn, Bella, you are so tight. I don't think I'm gonna last here." I felt him trace his finger over the tattoo on my lower back. It was the infinity ring with the word "strength" on it. He was so much deeper, hitting my sweet spot as he thrust harder and faster, making our shower sex ending way too quickly.

We get out and dry each other off, leaving the towels in the bathroom. He carries me back to my bed and we lay there for a bit in each other's arms, with my head on his shoulder. I look at the tattoo on his left pec that reads, _There is a time for everything...time may pass...and everything won't last...but I'll always be by your side...Forever. _It ran along his shoulder and down his left arm, depicting a cross with initials _"E & EC"_ and a date of "_3-3-03"_. I run my finger over his tattoo, tracing it. "When did you get this tat?"

He hums. "This was my first tattoo, seven years ago. This started me getting into tattooing."

"Does it have any special meaning?" I wondered. He just lies there, not saying anything. I glance up at him to see if there is any indication of what it means. His lips are pressed firmly together, but then part. His eyes have a hit of sadness.

He swallows. "My parents both died when I was seventeen and I was taken in by some friends of theirs. They helped me when I struggled through their death. I wanted something to remind me of my parents and to know that they are in heaven."

"I'm sorry! I can't imagine." I hug him a little tighter and kiss his chest. I feel the need to distract him and get off that sad topic.

His fingers graze over my shoulder, rubbing in circles. "How long have you had your tattoos?" He said softly, while he shifts, turning toward me, and looks me in the eyes.

"I've had mine for six years now and knew I wanted to be an artist. I have three infinity signs on my body, hence the reason for the name of my shop. Alice has one that has the letter "A" in it and we both have the infinity heart too. I am obsessed with it. See, I even have a ring with it." Smiling, I hold up my hand, to show him it. He giggles.

He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips, ending our conversation. I put my hand on the back of his head, pulling him firmly to me. His hand runs down my thigh as he grabs behind my knee and hitches it over his hip. We both let out a moan.

I feel his erection. We are moving in sync, gyrating into each other. He deepens the kiss, parting my lips with his tongue, taking me in every possible way. His lips leave mine as he kisses my neck, sending jolts between my legs.

"Bella, your scent is like a drug to me. I can't help but want you all the time." His lips claimed mine again with just a little more force. I push him onto his back as he lies down. I straddle him, with me on his growing erection until I reach down to grab a hold of it and place it in me.

His hands are on my hips as I start moving up and down on him. He lets out a moan. "Oh, shit, Bella, that feels so good."

I suck on his neck. Damn, I want to mark him, so I suck just above the collar bone to leave my mark. What I wouldn't give to tattoo him. The thought of us inking each other and what kind of feeling that would be.

All too soon, we both peak, giving into our sensation and both come. After we come back down from our high, we succumb to sleep in each other's arms.

Waking up to sunlight was a good indication that we are in for another great day. Just feeling a little sore, but other than that, I could go for some morning sex.

It is Labor day and we are heading home today and back to work tomorrow. A sense of sadness overcame me as I lie here thinking about how wonderful Edward and I were last night.

Today Harry will tell us who the winner is. Now that Edward and I have been together, this changes everything. How will this work out? Will I ever see him again? Do I even care? He lives in Chicago and I live in L.A. This was pretty much a one night stand and I need to make sure, I don't let my feelings get in the way. Long distances don't work, but I want it too. I want something with him.

As I came to my senses and wondered if Edward was still in bed with me. "Edward..." I roll over and found it empty. Running my hand thru my hair, my heart skipped a beat as I should have known he would up and leave.

Leaning up on my elbows looking around the room, there was no sign of him. I climbed out of bed and grab a robe on the chair next to the bed and walked out into the other room. Nothing. No note, nothing. That pretty much tells me it was a one night stand.

I hang my head shaking it in disappointment, just hoping that maybe things could have been different this time around. I mean I thought we had some sort of connection and that maybe it meant something more to him, but I guess not. I had to tell myself over and over to move on.

I turn and went back to my room to showered and get ready. Just then Alice bounces in all happy and chipper. "Hey Bella, how was your wild night?"

"Good and yours?" She is literally bouncing and tells me all about her night with Jasper. I am happy for her, but I cannot help but wonder how in the world she is going to make it work long distance wise. Before I can ask her, her phone chirped as she looked at the message. "Oh, It's Jasper. He wants to know if we want to meet him down for breakfast. I'll tell him yes. Is that okay? Where is Edward, is he with you?" she said looking at me.

I shake my head. "Nope, he just up and left before I woke up."

The look on her face went sad. "Bella, I'm sorry, do you think this is a one night stand thing?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. It was fun. Whatever happens in Tahoe stays in Tahoe." We both giggle. "Come on, let go eat and then see who won best of show."

We both left and made it down to breakfast when I saw Edward sitting with Jessica, flirting and smiling and hanging all over him. Anger rose up in me and if I could spit daggers out at them, I would.

How could he do that? Whatever, I'm so over it now. It just makes it easier on me now that I don't have to worry about him breaking my heart, because he just did and knowing that he's a complete asshole, makes it better for me in dealing with how it would have never worked out.

Alice, Jasper and I sit down to eat a few tables away. I purposely sat with my back to them, because I did not want to sit watching them. I ate quickly, not paying attention to what Alice and Jasper were talking about as Harry came in to announce that the winner of the Best of Show contest will be announced in ten minutes down by the lake.

We all walked down and stood around waiting briefly. Harry announced about how the weekend went and thanked everyone who participated in the convention this year.

The moment came when I was standing there and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Jessica standing alongside of Jasper. I made no motion to even look at him, but I did feel his eyes on me.

Harry announced that Edward won Best of Show and everyone is clapping, patting him on the back and hugging him, while I stood there shocked, but joined in clapping so it didn't look like I was bummed that I did not get it.

Edward is good, and he deserved it. Just as I was about to approach him, he steps over to me smiling. "Congrats!" I held out my hand to shake. He takes it. I try to release quickly, but he held on tight. "Well, it looks like I won both times." He leans down to my ear and whispers. "Best of Show and your sweet pussy. I told you so. And until next time, I'll be thinking about how sweet you really are." He lets go of my hand and walks away to collect his prize when they called him.

Well, if that didn't boil my blood, I don't know what would, because if looks could kill, he'd be dead. That arrogant asshole. He had it planned the whole time. He used me and I feel so cheap, that I gave in to him. Feeling hurt by his words, I turned to Alice. "Come on, we're leaving. Say goodbye and let's go. I want to get out of here."

"I'll meet you in the room, give me five." She holds her hand up showing me five fingers spread apart. "Fine, if you're not there, I'm leaving without you, got it?"

Her eyes bugged out. "Got it!" I left, made it to the room and just threw my stuff into the suitcase, while I ranted and raved over everything. My mind is going a mile a minute.

Alice came in. "Bella, I'm sorry about you not winning. I know you hate to lose, but it will be okay."

I turn to look at her. "I know, I'm being a bitch and I'm sorry, I'm taking it out on you. Forgive me?"

She steps toward me and gives me a hugs. "I forgive you and it will truly be okay after a few days. This will all be forgotten about once you get back to work."

We finish up and head for home. Alice talked non-stop about her and Jasper. They are going to be calling each other, Skype and visit when they can. I ask her how she thinks this long distance romance will go, but she was not sure and wanted to take it one day at a time.

It has been a couple of weeks since our trip and I was busy doing lots of tattoos, keeping my mind busy. There have been some moments that it has wandered to Edward, wondering what he is doing or feeling. I guess it's obvious that he did not have any true feelings toward me or he would have tried to contact me.

I am sitting at the front desk looking out across the street at the sold sign that the Realtor was putting up on the front window. WOW, someone bought the building. I wonder who and what it'll be. We could always use more stores in our area. Between the bars, restaurants, clothing, antique shops, we have a range of stores already, but adding something fresh to the area, usually boost business. I like it, can't wait to see what it is.

One day, while I am on the phone, talking to my dad, I could have sworn I saw Edward walk by and into the building that had the sold sign on it. Maybe just a figment of my imagination wishing he would come and sweep me off my feet. I walk to the window to look out and see no one.

Yep, my mind is playing tricks on me, so I went back to talking to my dad and hung up a short time later.

Feeling a little off and light headed, I sat down and just closed my eyes. Why do I feel so off? I opened my eyes and see a sign truck pull up across the street and see the sign reading, "Twilight" and something else, which I cannot see the rest of.

Alice comes bounding in all smiles. I cannot help but smile too! "Well, you look like the cat with canary in the mouth. What is it?"

"Well, we're going out tonight and we are closing up early, right after my four o'clock piercing to go shopping. You don't have any inking to do anyway, and we're going to sex you up tonight."

I let out a loud laugh. "Ali, you are not going to sex me up tonight. We tried that once and it didn't get me anywhere."

She got this little smirk on her lips like she was going to kiss someone and then smashes her lips together, as if not to let any words come out. Then she couldn't hold back. "Come on, It'll be fun and we hadn't had fun for a while."

I roll my eyes, letting out a huge sigh, "Fine, but no hook ups! Got it?"

"Got it!" She said and sat down next to me.

Pointing out the window. "Hey Ali, have you heard what business is going in next door?"

She shook her head with a deadpan face. "Nope!" Just then the phone rings and she quickly picks it up. I just sit there staring out the window, listening to her conversation, as she books another client for me.

After she finished with a piercing appointment, we headed out to go shopping. We both got dresses. Mine is a Royal blue short sleeveless dress with wide straps and clings to my body. Along with four inch black heels. It screams _SEX_! Take me and fuck me as Alice calls it.

I let her have her fun dressing me up like a doll. Sometimes I don't mind dressing up sexy. But, we really do have fun when we go out dancing and drinking.

We head out to Eclipse night club, which is just a few doors down from Infinity. We find a table and order drinks. The lights are flashing and music is loud. She drags me out on the dance floor for a couple of songs. Then we go get a drink and head back out to dance. Sometimes I get so lost in my own world when listening and dancing to music. I didn't pay any attention to hands on my hips, slowly creeping to front of my stomach, holding me against his erection. I am moving my hips to the beat and my arms in the air, as I feel all hot and bothered by this persons touch, his lips are upon my neck.

I move my hands down. One hand on his arm that's still on my stomach and the other on the back of his head, holding him to my neck while he kisses me, turning me on, swaying to the beat of the song. I don't even know this man and yet I feel a sense of electric charge, like I did with Edward.

Thoughts of him flood my mind with the times we had sex. Wall, floor, shower, and bed, oh my, I feel myself go wet at the thought of it. My yearning for him again increases as I hear a voice in my ear. "I miss you and want your sweet pussy again, Bella."

My eyes instantly pop open, my heart and breathing pick up speed, thinking I'm dreaming. Edward is not here. I turn. Low and behold, Edward stands there grinning at me.

"Oh Hell no!" He is not gonna do this to me again. I scampered off the floor back to our table and downed my drink. Edward followed with Alice and Jasper right behind him.

I turn looking at him. "What the Hell, do you think you are doing here? NO! Don't answer that, I don't care. You made it clear when you, up and left my bed in Tahoe." I walk out and head down the street where we parked the car in the back of Infinity. As I got closer to my place, I look up at the new sign that they had just put up today, but weren't done when we closed shop. Since we park in the back, I had no reason to go out the front.

There in bright lights. "Twilight Body Art & Bling." I stop instantly, reading and re-reading the name. Why is that name familiar? Then it hits me. My heart picks up pace again, it feels like it's going to shoot out of my chest because I feel him behind me. Memories came flashing back to my mind as I turn to see him looking at me with caution. I glance behind him to see Jasper and Alice walking up to us slowly. They knew all hell is gonna break loose.

I turn back to look at the sign. I feel anger rise up as I clench my hands into fist. He deliberately bought a place next to me, knowing full well, what I do. He wanted to get back at me and wants me to fail. He is going to steal business away from me.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I scream and turn around so fast and deck him a good one in the eye. He stumbles back holding his eye. "I should punch you in the other eye so you go blind, you asshole! I can't believe you have the balls to come here and steal business from me and of all things across the fucking street from me."

I took my shoes off and pelted him with them because I was still angry, forgetting about my hand hurting from punching him. He grabs me by both arms shaking me and telling me to stop. "Bella, stop right now! I know you're mad at me, but listen to me."

"Oh Hell no, I am not listening to anything you say." I get out of the hold he has on me. Looking at him. "I thought we had something between us, but I can see it was all a game to you. It was a, "Wham, Bam, thank you Ma'am. Kick your ass to the curb. You used me and now you got revenge to take me down. You're an asshole who only cares about himself and don't you dare follow me or speak to me ever again." I turn and walk away, with no one following me.

I reach my car, climbing in to leave. I drive the short distance and pull into the parking spot at my condo and put my head on the steering wheel, collecting myself before the tears well up. I cannot let this get to me. I cannot let him hurt me any further. I am stronger than this. I will not let this get me down, even though my heart just broke into a million pieces.

I remember the reason for my infinity tattoo on my lower back. Infinity is something without any limits. Its strength of unboundedness is endless. It takes great strength in doing what it takes to be a survivor. I can do this. My heart will mend in time. I survived worst things than this and this too shall pass….

**This was the end of my one shot, but wanted to continue on. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks!

**Unbounded**

Cont..Part 2

Yes, I will survive. I beat the odds of survival when I was younger from an accident that nearly left me dead that had me thinking that I'd never walk again and the angel who taught me to fight. This is nothing compared to that. I push those thoughts aside that I don't want to think about that.

I gather the strength to get myself into the house and I lay sprawled out on my bed, still in my dress, as I can no longer hold the tears any longer. Just let it all out so I can feel better. I usually don't cry like this and it has been a long time.

I never heard anyone enter, but could feel that someone is watching me. Then I feel the bed dip. Alice is the only one who had a key and figured she would come to check on me.

I don't have the strength to move or to fight with anyone. Not even Edward. I feel a hand on my back. "Bella, I'm sorry! Please, don't cry. Please, I'm so sorry!" he whispered in my ear and plants a kiss on my head holding it there.

I quiet my sobs and I move my head to look at him. He is laying next to me with his head on his arm that is stretched out above his head, while he takes his other hand and run over my hair, moving a strand from my eyes. His eyes have tears in them as well, let alone red, black and blue from where I punched him.

We just stare at each other. I close my eyes just absorbing his touch. I want this so much, but have so many questions, that I don't know where to begin. I can't fight anymore. I don't want to fight _with him_ anymore. I want to fight _for him_. I want _him_ to fight for _me_, for _us_. If there is ever, an us?

Sleep takes over and I am gone in the depths of Edward being next to me.

I roll over running my hand through my hair and feel sick to my stomach. I get up quickly running to the bathroom to throw up.

I didn't think I drank that much last night but I have been off for a few days anyway, so only figure the flu bug caught up with me.

After I clean up and brush my teeth, I shower and feel a little bit better, so I decided maybe I need something to eat to settle my stomach. I remember that Edward was here but don't recall seeing him in my bed.

I rush out and see my bed is empty. Disappointment settles over me. I must have been dreaming. Of course, I was. Edward doesn't care for me or he would have come after me.

I walk out to the kitchen to only stop short at the site of Edward pouring coffee and then buttering some toast next to scrambled eggs. I glance at the clock and see that it is only nine ten. He is here. I wasn't dreaming. My heart skips a beat.

He turns with plate in hand, pausing, gauging my reaction. Watching, to see if I am going to hurt him again or yell.

"Morning." I said softly.

"Morning, how are you?"

I bob my head, "Fine and you?"

He shrugs. "Not fine."'

Well, that wasn't the answer I was looking for, but I feel that he is actually hurting and he looks a little remorse.

We just stare at each other. I swallow not sure what to say. He hurt me. I am not ready to say sorry.

He then moves placing the plate of food and cup of coffee on the breakfast bar in front of me. "Here, sit down and eat something." He then turns to grab a cup of coffee for himself.

"I hope you don't mind me helping myself to your kitchen. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed. To say I'm sorry again."

"No and Thank you!" That is all I can say at this time. I started eating and it made me feel better. It feels awkward sitting here and not saying anything. We eat in silence.

We both finish and I get up to clean the dishes and put in the sink. I stand there with both hands on the edge of the sink, dropping my head down to let out a sigh. I need to say something.

Edward comes up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders to turn me. He grabs my hand pulling me over to the couch. We both sit.

"Bella, I am truly sorry for hurting you. Please say something. It's killing me."

I search his eyes. Looking at his eye that is black & blue. I did that to him. He deserved it. "What do you want me to say, Edward? You hurt me! You literally broke me into pieces and took everything from me." He was about to say something, but I put my hand up. "You played me, used me, ate me up and spit me out. You move here, buying a place right next door to me and you want me to talk to you. What do you want from me?"

I look at him waiting for him to speak. He says nothing, just looks at me like he is trying to form his thoughts before speaking. He lets out a sigh and whispers "You."

I can barely hear him. "I want you and only you. It's always been you. I acted like a jerk and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I….I…" He looked almost pained. My heart feels for him. "I love you, Bella. I realized it the moment I laid eyes on you and the first time I fucked you. I got scared and ran, but now I am here to take what I want. That is you!"

I sit there stunned beyond belief as anger starts to set in. Did I just hear him correctly? He just said he loved me. How do I feel about that? My heart picks up speed. I am starting to feel angry over the fact that he made me suffer all this time.

"How dare you!" I shout and start hitting him. He holds his arms up covering his face afraid that I will hurt the other eye. "How dare you do this now after all this time?" Tears start welling up again and I am losing it. "I hate you. I hate that you just come in here…"

He grabs me, making me stop hitting him. "Stop it Bella, just stop!"

"No….let me go, I hate you!" I am crying as he wraps me in his arms holding me tight as I try to fight against him. Tears spill on his shirt. I don't care and I stop fighting. My body is a wreck and my heart aches as I know that I love him too! I don't fight anymore.

"I am sorry, but I am not letting you go Bella. You can fight me all you want, but I am not going anywhere. And besides, you don't hate me."

He shoves me back placing his hands on my face just inches from my face, staring into my eyes. "Just say it Bella. Say it….out loud!"

I purse my lips together and shake my head. A tear streams down my cheek and Edward wipes it away with his thumb. I am afraid if I say it, then it he will think that I forgive him. Can I forgive him? I know my heart already has, but my head is saying no. He was a jerk to you and treated you like a whore. I fight internally with myself. I need to quit fighting it and take a chance. Keep fighting Bella. You do not give up. Fight for what you want and what you want is right here in front of you.

"I love you too!" I whispered. There I said it. Next thing I know his lips are on mine kissing me, claiming me, deep, and passionate. I want him. I love him. I can take what I want.

We are all over each other, groping and trying to take each other's clothes off. He stops pulling back. "Say it again?" He says.

I smile. "I love you too!" He attacks me again. Our tongues dancing and we claim each other moaning into each other's mouth. Everything is forgotten. I just want to feel Edward as he slips inside of me, claiming all of me, loving me.

I lay on his chest wrapped in his arms feeling fully satisfied playing with his chest hairs. Thinking about how much he says he loves me and how sorry he feels for hurting me, but what does he plan on doing with his business. Will he take the one thing I worked hard for? Then what?

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where do we go from here? Why did you buy a place next to me to steal the one thing that keeps me going?"

He shifts a little so he can look at me. "Well, I am hoping that we can move forward and start fresh. As for my business, I will leave as is and work in it."

I shove off of him sitting up. "You have got to be kidding me, right? We can't compete here. It will never work between us. You need to leave."

I get up to get dressed. I can't believe this. Man, he is infuriating me to no end. What is he, bipolar? One minute he is fighting for me and the next he is being an ass. Where is the compromise?

"Bella, I am not leaving and besides, there are plenty of people in this city that we can share. Come on be reasonable. We'll be fine."

"I want you out, now! Just leave." I close my eyes and control my breathing. I don't want to shed another tear. My stomach is not feeling good and I run to the bathroom to throw my breakfast. Damn flu.

Edward follows me. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Just leave, Edward. Please?" I shake my head. He leans down next to me and rubs his hand on my back. It feels good.

"Bella, how long have you been sick?"

"I don't know about a week, why?" Where is he going with this? I have the flu. But now that I think about it. The flu usually is like a twenty four hour thing and this has been going on for little over a week. Maybe something is wrong with me. I know I haven't slept well or eaten the best because of him since we left Vegas.

Vegas has been three weeks ago and I freeze. Oh no! Do the math Bella, I say to myself. Oh no, it can't be, can it? I get to my feet and quickly brush my teeth, then head out of my place leaving Edward there.

How could this happen? I drive to the store and grab a pregnancy test. I head to the bathroom right away. I need to know.

While the minutes tick by, I think about the possible thought that if I am going to have a baby, it will be Edwards too! What will he say? He will probably fight me on it and say it's not his. He is the only one I slept with in the past year.

I let out a moan. I need to find out. I slowly peak at the stick. That's what I thought. Leaving the store, I drive to my favorite spot, the beach. I do a lot of serious thinking here.

Planting my butt in the sand, I look out over the ocean and watch the surfers. So many things run through my mind that I totally feel lost that I don't pay attention to the person next to me until they start talking.

"Do you want to talk about what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

I shrug my shoulders. Not sure I even want to say anything, but if I don't acknowledge it, then it won't feel real. "I'm not sure you want to really know. Right now, I am just trying to figure out what I want."

"You know if you want to talk about it, I am here for you. I am not going anywhere."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Bella, look at me."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before turning my head. Looking into those eyes, I lose it and a tear falls. He reaches up to wipe it away and as he does keeping his hand on my face. "I'm pregnant." I whisper.

With my heart racing, I search his eyes to see if I see any sign of him running or the wrath of how irresponsible I have been, but nothing. It is like he is frozen in time. Then his eyes soften.

"Say something." I say wondering what he is thinking now.

His lips claim mine. They dance and move in sync. Man, I want him, but can't in public. He pulls back. "Thank you!"

Wait! Thank you? "What is that for?" I don't understand.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. We do this together Bella. I will not abandon you if that is what you are thinking. I am here if you'll have me. We can work this out together and Thank you for giving me such a precious gift. I love you and I love him." He places his hand on my tummy and smiles. My heart melts.

Edward and I have done nothing but talk about what we both want. Not once did we argue or fight. We compromised on a lot of things, but most of all, we have enough love to share with another.

Months have passed, with Edward moving in with me and he asked me to marry him. I accepted.

We had a small wedding on the beach, with Jasper and Alice as our witnesses and the Justice of the peace. Nothing was more beautiful.

Anthony Mason entered our world in a breeze. Everything went well with the delivery. He came out. Hit the ground running and now being over a year old and walking all over the place, he takes after his daddy. He loves to scribble pictures and can so see him taking over being a tattoo artist.

As for the businesses, we compromised. Edward and I work in my shop keeping it as is and Jasper and Alice took over Twilight, calling it Twilight piercing. They were also married with one on the way.

Having to come so far, the possibilities are limitless if you just believe in knowing that unbounded has no limits. Hold onto that hope and it will happen if you believe it.

**The End**

A/N

Thanks for reading. I had a lot of fun writing this and wish I had more time to spend on it, but that is the way it goes. Be sure to see the pics on my blog that go with the story.


End file.
